


A Bit Warm, Not Cold

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [39]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Beers, Black Character(s), Christmas one-shot, Cold, Cuddling, Drug Use, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Night, Referenced Drinking, Smoking, Snow, Staring, Thinking About Him, Warm, Winter, closeness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin and Lamar get intimate, very close together, that late night. In warmth, instead of this cold out there.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	A Bit Warm, Not Cold

**Author's Note:**

> 'Touch my neck and I'll touch yours. He knows what I think about. And what I think about. One love. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about, no.. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa.. For you, here and now. So let me hold, whoa.. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may just take your breath away. I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to. So move to a place so far away. The goosebumps start to raise, the minute that my left hand meets your waist. These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm. Outside it starts to pour. Coming down..' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Like always, this is separate from my other Framar [Franklin x Lamar] one-shots (keep in mind that it's different from my Gta V Xmas One-shots, because it's not connected to them in any way, just so you know) & I hope that you all enjoy/love reading this one-shot of mine 💙

It was late in the evening, snow falling outside. Which made it cold out there, it'll also be dark soon enough. 

Strangely enough, Franklin didn't mind this, since it was warm inside. In that room. 

It's quiet, silent in there. Just the sound of his own breathing, breaking that silence. 

Franklin was lying down on the couch, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling as he's thinking. 

He was deep in his thoughts. Thinking about it all, of everything and especially about him. Someone else that he has feelings for. 

Even about his own loneliness. He didn't mind that he admitted it to himself, to think this. But he didn't think that he would ever admit it out loud. 

Franklin snapped out of it, hearing his phone. It made a noise, vibrating while it was on the small coffee table near him. 

He turned around to look at it, but he didn't grab his phone, already knowing what that text was. He has been getting a few texts from others he knows, saying 'merry christmas' and all that. 

Franklin sighed softly, feeling so lonely, very alone. It was sad, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Usually he spent the day or night with someone. It was always some girl he met awhile ago or a friend (not as close as Lamar though). He even spent some years during christmas with Tanisha, before they were apart. He doesn't even think that Trevor is this lonely. 

Now he had no one to be around with, honestly it was depressing. Lamar had crossed his mind. Although he shaked his head at that, knowing this other male was probably already with someone else (most likely a female) and spending Christmas with that person. 

His heart ached at this thought. But there was nothing that he could do about it (maybe text him, but still..), so he does something else instead. 

He let out another sigh now, which sounded soft in this quietness, that silence around him. He closed his eyes, shutting them again. He decided to try to sleep, to stop thinking about everything. He would probably fall asleep eventually anyway. 

Chop was with him, inside there since it was warmer than outside. 

Franklin was stroking that fur, keeping his eyes shut. Then he was sleeping, in a peaceful way, out of his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

Now it was night, dark and cold out, like always. That coldness was mostly caused by the snow. It's still snowing, it was falling down more than ever, covering everywhere around him in white. 

Lamar was shivering slightly as he got out of his car. Thankfully he drove here, he would've been crazy to try to walk in this cold with that snow surrounding everything. 

He walked over, heading to Franklin's place, within a few steps. He noticed that the lights were still on, so Franklin was awake. He was relieved. He rang on the doorbell, then he knocked loudly. 

Lamar disliked the cold. He would much rather be in the warm. He loved to feel warm. Instead of cold. He crossed his arms together, with another shiver. He felt cold, even with his warm and comfortable clothing on. It was winter, after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Franklin was waking up, his eyes snapped open. When he heard something again. That time, it was a noise of someone ringing his doorbell and knocking on his door. 

He gets off the couch and goes to see who it was, at this hour, since he was awake now. He rubbed at his eyes, getting sleep out of them. 

After that, he opened the door and saw who it was. It's that other dark-skinned male, his close friend. It was Lamar, naturally. 

Lamar smiled at him. "Sup, homie. Merry Christmas, Franklin." 

Franklin laughed at that, especially how this other male appeared. It seemed like Lamar was very cold out there, but he came over so late (although it wasn't midnight yet, barely eleven) anyway. Now it made him happy, knowing that. 

Lamar narrowed his eyes as he glared at him. "What the hell are you laughing for?" he asked him. 

Franklin calmed down. "Nothing, dawg. Merry Christmas to you too, Lamar." 

"Thanks for that. Now would you let me in? I'm freezing my ass off here. It's so fucking cold.." Lamar said

"Yeah, yeah. Come on in." Franklin said to him. 

Lamar didn't need to be told twice as he nearly ran in there, almost into Franklin, but thankfully he had moved out of the way. 

He heard it as Franklin closed the door behind him. He felt how warm it was in there. He was relieved about it, loving how it felt, feeling better already. 

Then, after that thought, he takes off his jacket and scarf. He puts both down on the coat hanger nearby, after feeling that soft cotton-like fabric. 

His jacket was dark green, while his scarf was black. He was wearing a black sweater with dark green jeans and his usual sneakers. Everything matched as usual to his own aesthetic. 

Lamar looked over and eyed Franklin, noticing what he had on. 

Franklin has on a gray long sleeved shirt with black sweatpants. Which was both soft and comfortable. He was in socks only too. 

Lamar snapped out of it. He took off his shoes, leaving them by the door and staying in his socks, just like him. 

Both guys walked away from there and headed somewhere else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are both in the living room, sitting down again. They're on a blanket, which was on the ground. Near the fireplace. 

Franklin had made them some hot chocolate, putting it in mugs with creamy whipped cream from a can. They were drinking it now. 

It's a nice, soft mood between them. 

They're feeling warm again, from that fireplace, those flames brighter than ever. Just like the lights on that green tree. That heat from this fire, near them, on their dark skin. There was also that hot chocolate. It was both warming them up, a cozy feeling, apart from that chilly night. 

After that, they lit a joint, wanting to get high. Just slightly. Vibing, for a bit. They have been smoking for awhile. Just for good vibes, since they are both in a mood that was nice, within this silence. Even with everything, thoughts in their minds. 

They smoked, letting themselves get relaxed. Both guys liked that silence between them, it was peaceful. It's nice. Not talking or saying anything at all. They just watched this gray smoke around them, which surrounded both dark-skinned guys. 

After a bit, they had enough of 'getting high' and wanted to get drunk instead. They grabbed some beers, eventually. They drank that, taking long sips of this alcohol. Until most of those bottles were empty, cast aside by them. 

They both enjoyed each and every taste. Of sweet then bitter. While they're intoxicated. 

Both of these guys talked for awhile, after that, staying around with one another for a bit. Feeling happiness, filled with it. They would admit that, just slightly though. It was truly nice, in this silence that came every once in a while. They stayed there, with each other. 

Franklin felt better, he also liked it. He didn't feel that loneliness anymore. 

Lamar was feeling it too, liking that as well. That's the reason he had come over. He knew that Franklin was probably feeling lonely. Because that was how he was also feeling. Just like this other male. So he wanted to be around him. 

He snaps out of it. Out of these thoughts. He gazed over as he looked at that christmas tree in Franklin's place. He was staring at those bright lights. He thought that they're beautiful to stare at. He kept his eyes on them. 

Franklin was staring at him, meanwhile. His mind faded now, thinking again. He's in his thoughts, about _him_ once more. He was thinking of Lamar. He knew that he had feelings for him. What he would give to tell him the truth and be honest about it. 

He stared at Lamar. He was staring at Lamar's neck. On that dark skin, on this tattooed neck with that fading ink. He wants him. He was wanting to kiss that neck, to stare at Lamar appearing flustered and at that reddened dark skin from feeling a certain way, to hold him close in a warm embrace. He wanted all of that and more, everything from this other male whom he loves. 

Lamar felt like he was being watched, feeling someone's eyes on him. He turned around and his suspicions were right. He noticed that Franklin was staring at him. He started blushing at that. 

"What's wrong..? Franklin-" he had said to him, or started to, until he was cut off. 

"Lamar.." 

Franklin leaned in, kissing him. He felt how soft Lamar's lips were, loving it. He also loved how warm it was. 

Lamar was shocked. He made a noise, deep down in his throat, that was similar to a hum. He lets himself be kissed. 

He was still blushing at that, staring at this other male. He was letting Franklin kiss him, strangely enough. It was mostly from the shock though. At least that's what he thought to himself. 

Franklin just realized himself, what he did. There was no hiding it anymore. No reason to. 

He pulled apart from that kiss, to talk to him once again. To say something that he's been wanting to, now he does just that. He confessed to him, admitting it all. 

"Lamar, I have feelings for you.." he told him, being honest and truthful, especially with himself. 

Lamar kept his blush. He nodded at that, realizing this, everything that he felt for him wasn't any different from those feelings that Franklin has. 

"..Franklin, I think that I feel the same way." he said, telling him this, also honestly. 

Franklin smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Lamar, although not too tightly, holding him close. 

Lamar was already flustered, especially by that closeness. Although he didn't seem to mind, at least not really. But he still said something to him about it. 

"..this is so gay."

Franklin just laughed at that, softer than usual. He had a smile again now. He still holds him in his arms, even closer than before. 

"Then let it be." 

After that, they are lying down together, as they are cuddling. They nuzzled comfortably, warmly against their bodies. They felt warmer than ever, while they're very close. 

They cuddled for awhile, taking in each other's warmth and scents. Until, eventually, they had fallen asleep peacefully with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ I had to write Lamar wearing a sweater, I think it's adorable, a slight headcanon that he wears sweaters [especially during winter] 💙 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💙 & Merry Christmas to all of you ❄️ ♡


End file.
